


(Cover) Finding Home by Irma66

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Six years after fleeing Neptune, Veronica's back. And guess who's still in town...





	(Cover) Finding Home by Irma66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308280) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 



> Happy Birthday!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46566357472/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
